


The Choice

by SpacePancake



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Minor billy and teddy, amora has feelings, amora lore for once, billy and teddy are actual dads and love sylvie a lot, sylvie centric, warning: love, young masters mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: Sylvie gets pulled into a psychic conversation with the other Enchantress who gives her the ultimate choice.





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvie is from after Illuminati. It's implied that she's rejoined the young avengers and has been there for a bit.

“You've changed your appearance before.”

Sylvie shook her head. “This is different. This is Teddy.”

Billy smiled. “That's why I'm here. If you do mess something up, which you won't, I'll just fix it. You've nothing to worry about. Just start with something small – eye colour, clothing.”

Sylvie looked to Teddy and began to chant under her breath, her hands beginning to glow green. One minute Teddy was his normal self, and the next he had a rather bodacious mullet.

Billy snorted before breaking into full laughter, barely able to stop himself enough to summon a mirror to show Teddy. Sylvie watched them for a moment, a natural smile growing on her face as Teddy pretended he didn't find it funny and Billy mercilessly teased his boyfriend. There was a certain warmth in her chest that she'd felt for the last few weeks. A warmth that she hadn't felt since the Young Masters.

And then the pain hit, tearing through her head and threatening to split it open. She pressed her hands to her tempes and squeezed her eyes closed, letting out a hiss of pain.

“Sylvie?” She heard Billy say, soon followed by a weight on her shoulder. Sylvie briefly opened her eyes to see it was Teddy’s hand resting there, but another burst of pain had her closing her eyes tight again and nearly doubled over. She let out a small whimper.

“Was the practice too much?” Teddy asked.

“It shouldn't have been. She's done bigger stuff than this without ending up this way. I've never seen her like this before.”

“Let's get her to-”

Her head was starting to swim. The boys’ conversation was beginning to get so muffled that she could only catch a few brief phrases. “Magic… pain relief… Greenwich Village… ten realms… don't know the damage that might've been done…”

And then she was fine, the pain gone completely.

“My apologies,” began a voice that was definitely neither Billy nor Teddy, melodic in a way that didn't feel real. Sylvie opened her eyes. “Psychic conversations don't tend to be pleasant, but it seemed like my best option in this case”.

She was gorgeous, the woman in front of Sylvie. Long blonde curls flowed out from behind a green headpiece over bare shoulders and a green bodice. Her cape wrapped around her so perfectly that she looked like a sculpture.

“Enchantress.” Sylvie said.

“Please,” The Enchantress said, leaning back into her chair and crossing on leg over the other. “I think that would get rather tiresome with two of us here. Call me Amora.”

“Amora then, why art thou… hither?”

“You can drop the awful Asgardian impersonation, Miss Lushton, I know it's fake.”

“Why are you here?” Sylvie amended.

“I had a promise to keep, and you survived my test, I just thought I’d leave you on your own for a few months after you came back – see what you would do first.”

“So we're friends.”

“That's a very strong word. Acquaintances maybe.”

“You promised if I survived we’d be friends.”

Sylvie knew an evil asgardian sorceress wasn't someone you wanted to push with remarks like that, but to her surprise, Amora gave her a bemused smile.

“I suppose I did,” she said, “take a seat.”

Sylvie looked behind her to find a wooden armchair. It was surprisingly… rustic. The whole room was. It was like something from a log cabin. The only hint of Amora was the sheer amount of green around the room.

“What is this place?” Sylvie asked.

“I was once exiled to Norway without my full powers, this was my home then.”

“It's nice.”

“Indeed.”

“So why am I here?”

Amora placed her chin on her hand. “I have an offer for you, one that I think you should refuse.”

Sylvie scrunched her eyebrows together. “Why would you offer me something that you want me to refuse?”

“Perhaps you should hear my offer first?”

“Right. Go ahead.” Sylvie nodded.

“Let me teach you. I'll show you a power that the mortals would be too afraid to because of your creator. Dark magic, powerful ancient artifacts… with the amount of raw power you possess and with my guidance, you could be more powerful than Karnilla, Loki, me.”

“I could be a god.” Sylvie whispered, eyes shining.

“Aye.”

“And you want me to say no?”

Amora broke eye contact, looking out the window where snow was lightly floating through the air. “Despite what people like to say, I'm not pure evil, Sylvie. I've had my fair share of heroics. I led a revolt against Loki despite him carrying the guise of the All-Father, saved the warriors three from execution and Heimdall from the horrors of the Nightmare realm. But I was selfish and afraid of the mortality of immortals. I was given many chances at redemption and I blew all of them. I think I've reached a point that even the all-forgiving Thor wouldn't offer it again. You blew your chance too, became what Loki wanted you to be.”

“That’s… a little harsh.”

“But the Young Avengers have offered you a path to redemption once again, Sylvie. I saw you with those two, felt the liking you have for them through this psychic link. How many times do you think they'll forgive you before they learn better?”

Amora had turned her gaze back to Sylvie, unshaken and pointed.

“I don't know-” Sylvie began, cursing how small she sounded. “I don't want to be ordinary.”

“Anyone could tell you that you're anything but that. Either you reist the thralls of Loki’s influence or you become the most powerful sorceress in the ten realms. I would call neither ordinary.”

“I don't know what I want.”

“I'll lay it out simply for you. If you delve into dark magic, you will eventually have nobody who loves you, but you will always have people that _fear_ you and it will be magnificent. If you refuse it, the mortals will never let you become all-powerful, but you will be a hero, and you will be loved. A beloved hero or a lonely god – it's your choice.”

“What if I blow being a hero again?”

“My offer will remain standing should you need to accept it.” Amora leaned forward. “Was that your decision?”

Sylvie sighed. “When I was on le Fay’s team and I was able to hold back the Valkyrie and it took both Doctor Strange and Clea to take me down, it felt amazing. Like, exhilarating. But I couldn't stop thinking… about how much better it would've been with my old team – Melter and Coat and… Even when I was sick and useless to the team, they wanted me, you know? They dedicated the team to finding enough money to get me a cure. Billy and Teddy feel like what they were. More even.”

“So it's a no?”

“It's a no.”

Amora smiled. “Good.”

“So, are we like, enemies now or-?”

“Of course not. I care not for Midgard’s moral politics. If you ever have need of me, simply call for me and I will hear you.”

“Really? How do you-?”

“I'm a goddess, Sylvie. Prayers to me still come through.”

“I'll keep it in mind.”

“I think your friend has discovered my presence in your mind. I should let you get back before I have the Demiurge after me.” She stood up and walked over to where Sylvie sat, placing a cool hand oh her temple. “Farewell, Sylvie Lushton. Do with the name Enchantress what I never could.”

Sylvie blinked and suddenly she was looking at Billy and Teddy instead of Amora. Her head was a little dizzy, but nothing like she'd been before. Her surroundings came to her slowly. She was laid across one of the couches in the main communal area of the ruins, and slowly pushed herself up to sitting.

“Are you sure you should just jump into her head? You don't know what's in there yet. One of you could get hurt.” Teddy said.

“We don't have a choice. How else can I-?”

“Guys,” She interrupted, causing the two to swivel around to face her. “I'm fine.”

Quicker than she could process, Teddy had pulled her from the couch and into a hug. “We were so worried. Billy found something magic in your head and we didn't-”

“I'm fine.” Sylvie reiterated.

Billy hummed. “I should scan your mind, make sure you're right. The kind of dark magic I detected doesn't just-”

“Shut up and get in here,” Sylvie said, unwrapping one of her arms from Teddy and extending it to Billy.

Billy joined the hug, Sylvie’s arm wrapped around him and Teddy’s arms enveloping them both.

“But what actually happened?” Billy asked.

Sylvie looked between the two of them, the warmth in her chest still there, and smiled. “I made the right choice.”

Amora was her friend now, but she was beginning to suspect that Billy and Teddy were something more like family.

 

 


End file.
